Misunderstandings and other happy circumstances
by mizamiko
Summary: It was a series of unfortunate events for Xu Boyuan. Now if only god got the hint.


Organizing a party for Boss Raids was something that Xu Boyuan as Blue River, or as Peerless Looks and Blue Bridge Spring Snow, could do in his sleep. Currently logged on in his Blue River account, Xu Boyuan set up members into groups to challenge different Bosses so that the members could get used to different types of situations. Before letting his team leaders go Blue River never forgot to remind them to read up on guides and set up their strategies before leaving. None of his teams are going to have an epiphany in the middle of a Raid that yes, they forgot how to get that orange material to drop. coughLordGrimcough

As the leader of the 10th server guild he was responsible for establishing a good foothold for Blue Brook Guild. Meaning it was his job to entice new members into Blue Brook. Make them grow as players. Have them transfer to the Heavenly Domain and maybe one day become a Pro player under the Blue Rain team.

Boss raiding was also a means to farm materials. And as the guild grew Blue River knew he will need items to bolster their guilds status. Therefore rare armour and weapon drops were needed and for that money and materials were needed. With Glory running in the middle window, chat box and QQ opened on his left hand screen area, Blue River opened a much used document. A list of his guilds current roster. It was an extensive list that has been amended, revised and very much re-tailored to his current needs as a Guild leader. Tables and tables of names, classes, weapons and assessments had been painstakingly entered. This was not to say Blue River didn't know its contents off the top of his head. He did. The document was actually originally for whomever was to take over for him in the 10th server.

It wasn't something he expects that will happen anytime soon. Not with his situation with Poplar Beach in the Heavenly Domain unresolved, again. But after returning to the Heavenly Domain, handing off his guild leader status once he was finally finally able to establish a solid foundations in the 10th server, Xu Boyuan thought that was the end of it. Apparently not. Chasing Haze humiliation aside, Blue Bridge Spring Snow still seemed to have a problem with one Poplar Beach.

The thing was, now, Xu Boyuan was technically in exile. Not that that was the original intention. It was simply that Liang Yichun, Changing Spring and Xu Boyuans guild leader, had to make a choice. He could not really blame the man. Much of the responsibility of keeping Blue Brook alive was on the guildmasters shoulders and him and Poplar Beach were unfortunately two members that could very well spell the downfall of their guild. As tensions between his and the other blademasters factions increased, members of the guild has started taking sides in the ongoing feud. And as the more responsible of the two, it lay on Xu Boyuans feet to ensure peace for the future of their guild.

It would have been a lot easier had either side had a larger bulk of the members rooting for them compared to the other. But as this was Glory, members were split practically in half. Poplar Beach was a very popular member even after the disaster he put himself through. Blue Bridge Spring Snow would be hard pressed to win over Poplar in PVP. Not that he was a slouch in PVP. But one-on-one has never been his forte. PVE on the other hand. organizing, leading or supporting in PVE that was where he shone. Which was why the very foundation of their guild was starting to get threatened. When in truth, for Xu, it had nothing to do with the guild. It was simply he considered the other guy as a big douche bag who wants to prove to everyone he was the best. This was unfortunately not how everyone else saw it. One of the down sides of an MMORPG where players can get fanatical in their beliefs.

So now, for all intents and purposes banished to another server to keep the main guild safe, Blue River was assigned to lead a guild that he has never asked to lead. What would he give to go back being a simple player just whose largest dilemma is to help his party leader finish raids. No politics. No envy. Just him and the whole world of Glory to explore. Dreams for another avatar coughPeerlessLookscough.

After assigning party leaders and helping them find optimal classes to fill their parties for their individual objectives, Blue River turned to his inner circle. Every one of them knew what was expected of them. The evening endorsements were one of the most important meeting that he has set up. Updates on what has been accomplished for the day were reported. This was the difference that he has set up in the 10th server. In the matter of material collection, member leveling and training, and most importantly member testing for the Heavenly Domain no other server has produced the same quantity and quality. Short term goals, long term goals, member interest and morale, even after the Lord Grim fiasco, Blue Brook guild kept a good steady following.

Blue River can visit the Heavenly Domain with his head held high.

Updating his guild documents in his own PC and readjusting the next days assignments for material collection Blue multi-tasked. As each of his lieutenants gave their report Blue was happy to note that there was no Lord Grim related disaster reported. There was some guild Happy and guild Herb Garden related fights but nothing that he has already taken into account in his estimates and plans. Everything so far was within projections.

That was until glanced at his friend list. Blue River wanted to cry. He instead cussed a storm.

"Blue?"

"A natural disaster has just arrived in the 10th server." He answered massaging his temples where he sat in City G.

"F #$!" Bound Boat cussed.

"Alright everyone! Code Red this is not a drill. I repeat Code Red!" Blue River stated as he opened a private chat window while he watched the core members avatar suddenly stock still. He can hear furious typing from the others. He has yet to figure why Ye Xiu hasn't blocked him yet. There was no reason to keep the lines of communications open as the pro player was now almost wholly based in the Heavenly Domain. His guild was run by the Happy teams staff. And officially he has retired from team Happy even after winning the 10th Season. There was no reason for the retired pro to even come to this particular server. Plus, god Ye not once mentioned anything about their disastrous first date.

"What are you doing here!?" he sent out to the god. No honorifics, no preamble. He may be the second most popular player in Glory history Ye Xiu but to Blue River he was just Lord Grim the biggest headache(heartache) he has the unfortunate pleasure of meeting.

"Hello hello Little Blue!" the other sent back. "Lovely evening in Glory!"

"Yes yes, a good evening as well" Xu Boyuan typed back. "So why are you here?!"

"BTW! Congratulations Lord Grim!" He remembered his manners and the latest news he read. "Chinese Glory Team Leader!"

"Thank you!"

"You haven't answered me. Why are you here."

"Is it wrong for me to visit my boyfriend?" shrugging emoticons followed the statement. "I was free this evening and looked for you in the Heavenly Domain. You weren't logged on as Blue Bridge Spring Snow."

Still running code red in his guild hall, Xu Boyuan stopped and re-read the last chat two messages. In what world did he agree to that? Knowing his brain would freeze and stop working if he tried to look into the first message too deeply Blue River decided to answer the second statement. Selective hearing. He heard nothing.

"I am technically persona non grata in the Heavenly Domain and lets leave it at that."

"That's not good. The place I wanted to take you to is in that server." The other typed.

Xu Boyuan sent some sweat-drop emoticons in reply wondering what the other was thinking.

Ye Xiu pulled a relaxing hit of nicotine from his cigarette.

After his lunch/Boss Raid date with the younger man, traveling from another city even just to meet him, Ye had thought it was best that he pulled his weight in this relationship. Though they had exchanged numbers and E-mail information, talking and chatting off and on for the last week about Glory, Ye thought it would be about time for a second date. Having no other way in finding the other man on short notice, logging in the Heavenly Domain seemed to be the easiest way to contact his new boyfriend.

Knowing the others workaholic tendencies, Ye Xiu logged on to the Heavenly Domain and immediately checked his friend list. It was almost midnight. Dungeon access reset was near. Having seen how the other man worked, Ye found it odd that Blue Snow did not log on even after midnight has passed.

Giving up on the Heavenly Domain. Ye transferred to the 10th server. From what he has heard Blue River was relieved of his position as guild leader of the 10th. Weather it was temporarily or permanently he was not sure.

One look at his friend list and Ye was ready to sigh in relief. His Little Blue was apparently plodding away with his beloved Blue Brook guild. When a private chat immediately popped up on his screen Ye felt himself relax, as if the whole days stress disappeared.

"What are you doing here!?" the chat immediately showed.

Ye Xiu couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Brave Little Blue. Considering all that he has put the other through as Lord Grim, Ye was not surprised with the blunt question.

"Hello hello Little Blue!" he sent back. "Lovely evening in Glory!"

"Yes yes, a good evening as well" the other typed back. "So why are you here?!"

Wondering how to get the other man to come with him to the other server. Ye ran through several replies in his head, rejecting most of them as a little too stalkerish for comfort.

"BTW! Congratulations Lord Grim! Chinese Glory Team Leader!"

"Thank you!" he typed back, glad the other has heard. Now at least he didn't need to ask if the other knew. And possibly he can ask if the other could try to apply and become a staff representative for the Chinese Glory team.

"You haven't answered me. Why are you here" again the other sent.

"Is it wrong for me to visit my boyfriend?" Ye Xiu answered, not wanting the other to stress out. Knowing that he could very well be the reason the other would ever got an ulcer. "I was free this evening and looked for you in the Heavenly Domain. You weren't logged on as Blue Bridge Spring Snow."

Opening another window to search for the exact place for where he wanted to bring Blue and what they could do there. The others next message stopped him from his search.

"I am technically persona non grata in the Heavenly Domain and lets leave it at that" Blue River replied.

Thinking back, Ye remembered something interesting from a year ago. How a certain other Blademaster had been trying to show off as his Little Blue had just stood back and let the other insult and push him around. Something plant ocean? Cactus Beach? Poplar Pier? Chrysanthemum Dock? The name escaped him at the moment. The person utterly forgettable.

If it was an incident that Blue was at fault then he will leave it be. If it was because an upstart has decided to take Blue Bridge Spring Snows place and this was just a way to keep th guild together at the cost of the other man.. heads were going to roll.

"That's not good. The place I wanted to take you to is in that server" he typed instead.

Little Blue sent some sweat-drop emoticons in reply.

It didn't matter. Now that he had the other's attention he can get the other to go on their second date.

"So are you busy?" He sent instead. He will get to the bottom of the situation later. He'll need the help of Huang Shaotian and maybe Mu Mu. No one sends his Little Blue away without consequences.

* * *

Lord Grim: Bridal Bloom Event, Team Happy will be participating  
Blue River: I organized my guild already  
Lord Grim: It's in party of twos...  
Blue River: ...  
Blue River: Is this how all Glory pros date?


End file.
